


Need

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Community: kakairu, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Umino Iruka, Praise Kink, Scenting, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Iruka did not ask for much, only an evening with his mate to ease his heat.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> I just want to say a massive thank you to Aryagraceling and ImKnotQueen. Thank you for being amazing friends who not only encouraged me to start writing in the first place but also supported me every step of the way, cheering me on. You're always around to share ideas with and have a good chat. This thank you isn't just about your help and support with writing a fic, but also for your support in my everyday life, too. You've all helped keep me afloat and smiling when things haven't been so great, and I can never thank you enough for that. I'm so glad for AO3 and meeting you.
> 
> I love you ♡

Iruka had known the night before that his day was going to be a bad one. All week he'd been getting the odd twinge here and there, accompanied by light cramping indicating that his yearly heat was approaching. And if the hot flushes and cramping last night were any indication, it was approaching fast.  
  
He stopped marking his student’s homework, put his pen down and sighed whilst rubbing his temples. "I swear it's like they dont listen to-" Iruka winced, immediately pressing his hands to his stomach. " _Fuck_. Okay, that's enough marking for today.”

Iruka wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep the late afternoon away but, what he wanted, no, needed more than that was his mate. _Kakashi_. He quickly grabbed his pen and a slip of paper, scribbled a message down and summoned a messenger bird. Iruka paused - could he really disturb and pull Kakashi away from his duties as Hokage just because his heat was about to start and he needed to be cuddled, comforted? Yes. He'd never ever asked for anything when it came to pulling Kakashi away from work. As it was he didn't see an awful lot of him these days, his role as Hokage taking up most of his time. And he supposed, if it wasn't possible for Kakashi to leave then he wouldn't come. No harm in asking.

With that decided, he stood to open the lounge window and released the messenger bird.

Another wave of cramps hit and Iruka leaned on the back of the sofa, trying to breathe through gritted teeth until they passed. Under his hands, he felt the blanket that Kakashi huddles up with during the small hours of the morning when he stays up to read Icha Icha. Lifting it to his nose, he inhaled deeply, taking in Kakashi's scent - the smell of books and anticipation of black clouds on the horizon and wet grass after the storm's run its course.

He sighed, holding the blanket close and looked out the window, the winter sun low in the sky, shining down on the village below.

Iruka turned and headed into the bedroom, throwing the blanket on the bed and flopping down next to it. Running his fingers over the delicate carvings in the headboard, he remembered their wedding day and coming home from the party to find that Tenzou had made them this beautiful wooden bed. He smiled fondly at the memory.

Gathering up a few pillows Iruka began fluffing them up and placing them around the bed in a bid to start his nest. _It's just not the same without Kakashi here._ Iruka gave up on the nesting and laid back down, pulling the blanket over his body, bringing it right up so that only the top of his head was visible. Breathing in Kakashi's scent again, he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

 _I really hope he can come home soon_.

  
  
**

  
Iruka woke to the sound of the front door clicking shut and hurried footsteps making their way towards the bedroom.  
  
"Koi," Kakashi called out in a panicked voice. "Are you okay?" His gaze fell upon the blanket covered Iruka shaped lump on the bed and he immediately breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried that something terrible had happened."  
  
"Don't panic, Kashi. I'm a little stressed, crampy and I just-" A low whine spilled out of Iruka's throat as another painful cramp took hold. "I _need_ my mate."

Kakashi joined Iruka on the bed, snuggled up behind him and started rubbing gentle circles on his belly, channeling chakra to his palms to help ease the pain from the cramping. He was really glad that Iruka only had to deal with his heat once a year, thanks to the suppressants that he took. Naturally, an Omega would have a heat every month and he couldn’t bear to imagine his poor mate suffering from debilitating cramps so often.

Iruka whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Shhh It’s okay, I'm here now. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Kakashi soothed as he continued to use his chakra to help with the pain. “Go back to sleep, I've got you.”

 

**

 

An hour or so later, Iruka was woken from his nap again by the feeling of being lifted into the air and pressed into a warm chest.  
  
"It's okay, Koi. I've got you." Iruka felt, more than heard Kakashi say as he walked them both into the bathroom. “C'mon sleepyhead, open your eyes. I've run you a hot bubble bath.”

Kakashi gently set Iruka on his feet and then started pulling their clothes off, chucking them in the laundry basket tucked away in the corner for washing later.

Taking Iruka’s hand, he helped him into the bathtub and stepped in after to sit at the other end across from his mate. Kakashi found he couldn't tear his gaze away from Iruka's face, gently flushed from his yearly heat starting and the temperature of the water. Iruka was beautiful like this - cheeks slightly pink despite his natural tan colour and long, dark hair worn loose that reached past the bottom of his shoulder blades, much longer than it looked when tied up. Kakashi loved Iruka's hair. Especially when he wound his fingers into those chocolate strands and used his grip to tug Iruka's head forward as he did that amazing thing with his tongue when giving Kakashi the most amazing-

“Hello... Anyone home?” Iruka asked, waving a hand in front of Kakashi's face. “You're staring at me.”

“Hm,” Kakashi replied with a grunt, trying to look nonchalant despite his cheeks reddening as his mind went back over what he'd just been thinking about. “Why are you at the other end where I can't reach you? C’mere and I'll wash your back.”

He wrung the flannel out ready as Iruka moved forward and turned around, scooting back a little more so that he was in reach. Running the wet flannel down his back, Kakashi made sure he paid special attention to the areas that he knew caused the sensei aches and pains. Until becoming Hokage, Kakashi had never truly understood how Iruka ended up so incredibly sore from marking students homework.

Iruka leaned back into Kakashi's touch, enjoying firm, insistent hands focussed on turning him into a pile of goo.

“All done, Koi.” Kakashi said, sweeping Iruka's long hair to the side and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Iruka shuffled back around to face Kakashi and smiled sweetly, looking up through fluttering eyelashes, like the perfect picture of innocence.

“What are you-” Kakashi was cut off before he could finish, a wet palm smacking across his open mouth as Iruka covered the bottom half of his face with bubbles.

Iruka bit back a smile as he watched Kakashi grumble, bubbles hanging from his chin. "And this is the thanks for the lovely back scrub? Bubbles do not taste very good y’know. Sometimes I wonder if someone replaced my mate with a snickering teenage prankster."

Looking at Kakashi sat there pouting with bubbles for a beard was just too much for Iruka as he began to shake with laughter. "But that's why you looove me", Iruka teased, grinning and waggling his eyebrows. Which was true. It was Iruka's wild streak hidden under the straight laced sensei facade that had caught Kakashi’s interest in the first place. "I'm sorry Kashi. It's just hard to take you seriously when you're sat there scowling at me with a bubble beard."  
  
Seeing Iruka laugh was worth being covered in bubbles, even if he didn't really like it and felt ridiculous. Iruka's smile never ceased to cheer him up and lift his spirits. When things got too much and ghosts of past threatened to make him crumble, it was Iruka's smile that chased the dark shadows away, his laugh comforting and reassuring him like a balm for his soul.

Kakashi wiped the bubbles from his face, the sensation of them slowly popping against his skin irritating.

"Kiss me, Kashi."  
  
Kakashi huffed in amusement, leaning forward to gently cup the back of Iruka's neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, Iruka smiled and softly tugged the thick silver strands, pulling him back into a languid kiss and enjoying the slow slide of Kakashi's tongue against his own. Iruka moaned into the kiss as he felt Kakashi's hands running down his sides, coming to stop just above his hips, teasing at the sensitive skin there and making Iruka arch into the touch.

"Pervert," he whispered fondly after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I just want to make you feel good, Koi.”  
  
"You just want to fuck me.”  
  
"Mhmm, be that as it may, I was actually thinking of getting you off so that you feel better."  
  
"And pray, tell me Kakashi, how would that make me feel better?"

Running a finger along Iruka’s length, Kakashi was pleased to find him already hard, his hips twitching and pressing upwards, desperate for more contact.

“Shouldn't you know? You're the sensei after all,” he teased, smirking at how just a simple touch could render his partner speechless. Kakashi loosely took Iruka's cock in his hand, twisting slightly as he stroked upwards, brushing a thumb over the sensitive head.

"Mmm so beautiful," Kakashi whispered hotly against his ear, making Iruka shudder. "You're just so good for me, so _perfect_ , aren't you, my sweet Omega?" He continued to slowly stroke Iruka's hard cock, enjoying the feeling of the soft velvety skin in his calloused hand.  
  
Iruka loosed a whine in his throat as he writhed under the praise. _"Alpha.”_  
  
Kakashi tightened his grip, lazily stroking Iruka in such a way that he knew drove him mad. With his other hand he reached down to press a finger against Iruka's perineum, gently massaging his prostate and enjoying how it pulled the most beautiful noises from Iruka. Those sounds were absolutely sinful and almost enough to drive Kakashi over the edge without having to touch himself at all.

“Mmm, so needy and desperate for my touch. I love seeing you like this, watching your body tremble just for me.”

Face twisted in pleasure, Iruka groaned, fingers digging into Kakashi's strong thighs. “It's not enough, I need-”, he began as he tried to fuck up into Kakashi's hand but a pale arm looped itself around his waist, holding him down, pulled tight against Kakashi's wet chest. _“Please.”_

Kakashi sped up his pace, working Iruka hard just the way he liked it, making sure to sweep his thumb across the weeping head of Iruka's throbbing cock with a deft flick of his wrist on the occasional upstroke. He tugged roughly at the lobe of Iruka's ear with his teeth before he started whispering dirty, filthy things that he knew Iruka loved to hear, and then slowly thrust his hot, wet tongue inside in some sort of bastardized fucking, matching the pace of his hand and enjoying Iruka’s loud groans in response.

"Come for me."  
  
Iruka's body locked up as his climax started to crest, hitting him hard and sending white hot pleasure singing through his nerves. Every single one lit up as his orgasm finally hit, splashing over Kakashi's hand. Slowly continuing to work him over, Kakashi eased Iruka through the last of the pleasure coursing through his body, gently bringing him down from the high of his orgasm.  
  
Iruka squirmed in Kakashi's grip.  _“Too much,”_ he gasped, trying to pull away from the loose grip on his spent cock and the almost painful feeling of being overstimulated.

Quickly dunking his hand under the water, Kakashi washed away the evidence of Iruka's orgasm.

“C’mon, let’s get you dried and dressed," Kakashi said, stepping out of the bath and handing Iruka a towel. “Go dry yourself off and get into your pajamas, I’ll be there in a mo and then I’ll go get us some ramen from Ichiraku. I can’t be bothered to cook tonight.” He emptied the bath, rinsing the bubbles away and grabbed a towel for himself.

Kakashi walked through into their bedroom and rummaged through his drawers for another face mask and some casual clothing to throw on quickly for his trip to get dinner. Grabbing the wet towels off the bedroom floor, he headed back into the bathroom, returning with a small glass amber jar in his hand.

“You never did tell me the answer to my question, Kashi.”

“Hm, what question?” Kakashi asked, eyebrows drawn together as he thought. “Oh, you mean _that_ question. I'm surprised sensei, I thought you'd know that an orgasm is helpful for temporarily easing cramps.”  
  
"And what are those for?" Iruka asked, changing the subject. He'd never noticed them in the bathroom cupboard before.  
  
"Painkillers," Kakashi replied whilst popping the lid off the jar.  
  
Iruka furrowed his brows. How had he not noticed them before now? He could easily think of many occasions where they would have been useful. Namely, his back acting up from when a certain ex-friend had literally stabbed in the back, almost severing his spine.  
  
"Painkillers," Kakashi repeated with a teasing grin. "You know, for easing pain."  
  
Iruka rolled his eyes and pouted. "I know what they're for."  
  
"Here," Kakashi said, handing over a glass of water and a pill. "The sooner you take it, the sooner you'll feel better. I don't like to see you hurting, Koi."  
  
"Thank you," Iruka murmured after gulping down the pill and water. He could feel his face turning pink in embarrassment. No matter how long they'd been together, it still felt strange at times to be on the receiving end of Kakashi's concern and kindness. How anyone could ever think that he was an emotionless, cold and heartless man, he would never understand.

 

**

 

Time had flown by fast, the sun having long gone down leaving it dark outside, indicating that it was late in the evening. Kakashi crossed the bedroom in quick strides to close the curtains before he changed into his favourite cotton flannel pajamas. Over time and with use, the cotton had become buttery soft and felt wonderful against his skin.

Shuffling backwards on the bed, Iruka pushed all the pillows from earlier towards the headboard so he could pull the duvet back. The last thing he wanted was to be sleeping on top of it, in the middle of winter with only the blanket from the lounge to cover them up.

“Kashi, come help with our nest,” Iruka said as he started to shuffle to the edge of the bed. “Here, you sort these pillows out and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Where are you going?” Kakashi asked as he rearranged the pillows, making sure that they were placed exactly how Iruka liked them. Nesting was an Omega thing, needing to feel comfortable and secure during their heat. Kakashi remembered when they’d first gotten together, the first heat Iruka spent with him and how utterly terrible he’d been trying to help with nesting. Sure, Kakashi had been with other Omegas but never during heat. Never during the moments when they were the most vulnerable, most _open_ because Kakashi did not do feelings with sex. So, after his failed attempt at nesting during the first heat he spent with Iruka, Kakashi made sure to learn exactly how he liked things to be arranged. He wanted to be a good Alpha and make sure that his mate was happy.

“I need more pillows and blankets for our nest, and I have to throw out the trash from dinner earlier. You know I hate leaving takeout trash cluttering the kitchen.”

Kakashi let out a long yawn. “Lets just call it a night, hmm? I promise we'll finish our nest first thing in the morning and I'll sort out the trash, too. I'm exhausted, Ru. I just want to sleep and snuggle up with my beautiful mate.” He wound his arm around Iruka, pulling him to his chest and drew the cover up and over their bodies. “You really are beautiful,” Kakashi whispered against Iruka’s temple, placing a soft kiss to his skin.

Iruka rubbed his thumb over the bond mark on Kakashi's scent gland. He looked up in time to see him shudder slightly, a small smile gracing his face. _Just stunning, and all mine. I'm so lucky to have you, Kashi._ Iruka shuffled closer, burying his face in his mates neck, inhaling their intertwined scents before mumbling quietly against Kakashi's pulse, "I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> Should I write another ABO fic but with Kakashi as the Omega?
> 
> I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment whether they are long or short. Getting them makes my day, and I love chatting/getting to know you wonderful people.
> 
> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GvedagG)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/) (Send me asks with your Kakairu prompts/requests! Or drop me a message if you fancy a chat)
> 
> My [Social Media](https://magnustesla.carrd.co/) Accounts. Come follow me!


End file.
